


I Mean What I Say

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Kimono, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	I Mean What I Say

Uzu whistled a soft tune as he waited and rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around from his spot beneath the lone clock tower beside the festival. "She sure is late..." Uzu grumbled to himself.

Despite living together, Ryuko had insisted that they meet each other at the festival rather than walk there together.

The male pursed his lips as he looked down at the ground, kicking a nearby pebble. "I don't see what the big deal is, I'm gonna see her anyway..." Uzu grumbled under his breath as he kicked a few more pebbles.

"Uzu!"

The green haired male looked up, his eyes widening in awe as he saw Ryuko coming towards him, the dark haired girl all dressed up in her new kimono. She had on a light blue kimono with a white floral pattern and a red obi cinched around her waist. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a bun, a few hairs slipping from the bun and her bangs left untouched to frame her face. Two white flowers had been placed in her hair, one on either side of her head.

The dark haired girl hurried over to Uzu, as fast and as carefully as she could move in the kimono. Uzu flushed as Ryuko neared him, his eyes still not taken off of her.

"R-Ryuko..." Uzu muttered to his girlfriend as she stopped in front of him.

She stopped in front of Uzu, placing one hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath, her other hand holding onto a small white purse. "S-Sorry I'm late..." She breathed out as she looked up at Uzu. "M-Mako and I had a little trouble getting changed. We hurried over here as fast as we could and she went off with Gamagoori -"

"W-Wow..." Uzu interjected, his cheeks flushed red. Ryuko paused and looked at him curiously. "Y-You look... Amazing..." He finished with a soft breath.

Ryuko flushed in response as she dropped her eyes, looking down at her feet. "D-Don't just say things like that, s-stupid. I-It's really embarrassing." Ryuko stammered as she felt her cheeks warm up.

Uzu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "B-But it's true, y-you look amazing, Ryuko." Uzu told her, causing Ryuko to look up at him.

The dark haired girl bit her lip, her cheeks a wonderful shade of red. "Th..." She trailed off, her eyes and hand falling to her sides. "Thanks..." She mumbled under her breath. Uzu smiled softly as he reached down, gently linking his girlfriend's hand with his. Ryuko looked back up at him, still visibly flustered by his compliment from before.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Let's go?" Uzu offered with a smile as he nodded his head over to the festival. "There's a bunch of prizes that I saw and I want to win some for you." He teased with a smile.

Ryuko gave a small smile as she tightened her hold around Uzu's hand, squeezing his hand gently. "You're so cheesy, but yeah, let's go." She laughed lightly as she allowed Uzu to lead the way.

\---

Uzu smiled softly as he looked down at Ryuko. The girl sat down beside him on the grassy hill as they waited for the fireworks to start. In her arms, she held the monkey plushie that he had won for her before. The dark haired girl leaned back, resting her head on Uzu's shoulder. The male gave a gentle chuckle as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryuko's head. The girl giggled in response and leaned into Uzu's touch.

The girl tilted her head up, her blue eyes meeting Uzu's gray ones. "What?" Ryuko asked with a small grin.

Uzu quirked a brow, a grin on his lips. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I mean what's up with you." She clarified, gently poking Uzu's side and eliciting a light laugh from the male beside her. "I feel like you've been looking at me all day." She shared with a chuckle.

He green haired male grinned at her. "Well, I can't help but look if my girlfriend looks amazing." Uzu replied with a grin.

The dark haired girl flushed and averted her gaze, hugging the plushie closer to her. "U-Uzu..." She stammered. Gently, Uzu reached over and held her chin in his hand. He turned Ryuko toward him, gently tilting her head in his direction.

"I'm serious, Ryuko." Uzu said as he met her eyes once again. "You really do look amazing tonight." He told her as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

As Uzu pulled back, Ryuko bit her lip, her eyes averting once more. "I-I know, but-"

"Hey," Uzu interjected, causing Ryuko to turn to him again. Their eyes met once more as Uzu began to speak again. "No buts, Ryuko. You look amazing." He insisted. When he saw Ryuko avert her eyes once again, Uzu gave her a small smile and leaned down.

"You look beautiful, Ryuko." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He kissed her eyelids. "You look stunning." 

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Incredible."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Breathtaking."

"I'm the luckiest man on earth, Ryuko, to be at your side." Uzu murmured before he gently kissed her lips. "And I love you." He confessed to her as he pulled back to meet her eyes. Ryuko let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening slightly.

"U-Uzu, I -" she stopped short as the fireworks began to go off, surprising her slightly. Uzu released her chin as she turned to look up at the fireworks that lit up the night sky. Uzu watched her, a small smile on his lips as he watched the fireworks reflect in Ryuko's shimmering blue eyes. The green haired male smile softly and leaned down, pressing a kiss on Ryuko's shoulder.

The dark haired girl smiled in response, leaning her head on Uzu's. She felt Uzu slip on of his hands into her, his fingers weaving in between hers. "Let's go home?" Uzu offered, his voice mumbled.

Ryuko nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Mm, let's go home." She replied and watched Uzu rise to his feet before helping her up as well, their hands finding each other's once again.

\---

The walk home was quiet, the two simply enjoying each other's company. Their hands were linked the entire time they walked, Uzu occasionally leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head. They finally reached home and Uzu opened the door for them, allowing Ryuko to enter the apartment before him. He closed the door behind him, entering into the dark room.

He turned around to see Ryuko slip out of her shoes and place her small purse and her monkey plushie on the couch nearby. He smiled, watching Ryuko before she turned to him.

The dark haired girl bit her lip and flushed, prompting Uzu to quirk his brow curiously. "U-Uzu," she finally spoke up, her eyes moving to look at him. The male waited patiently for Ryuko to ask her question. "W-Would you mind helping me out of m-my clothes?" Ryuko asked with a soft voice, her cheeks dusted red.

Uzu nodded, a small smile on his face as he approached Ryuko. She gently grasped his hand and turned her back to him, leading him toward the bedroom. They closed the door behind them and Uzu released Ryuko's hand as she turned to her.

The male's hands found Ryuko's waist, squeezing her slightly as he rested his forehead against hers. Uzu slowly began working his hands, slipping the obi off of Ryuko and placing it on the nearby table. His hands began to undo the sash that held Ryuko's kimono together as Ryuko tilted her head up, her eyes fluttering close as her hands moved up to cup Uzu's face. She kissed him gently, her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.

Uzu hummed against her lips, his eyes fluttering close as the sash came undone. Her kimono unraveled slightly, revealing the hill of her breasts.

A soft gasp escaped Ryuko's lips as she felt Uzu part her kimono and cup her breasts through her bra, his hands gently kneading her breasts. Uzu slipped his tongue through Ryuko's parted lips, his tongue running teasingly along hers. Ryuko let out a soft breath, her fingers weaving into Uzu's hair. She gently tugged on his green hair, a small moan passing through her lips as Uzu squeezed her breasts.

She held onto Uzu tightly as the green haired male gently pushed her back, her back meeting the wall. Ryuko moaned softly, her back arching off the wall as Uzu rolled his palms against her now hardened nipples.

"Uzu..." Ryuko moaned against the male's lips. Uzu parted from her lips, moving his lips to Ryuko's neck. Ryuko sighed softly as Uzu placed gentle kisses up and down Ryuko's neck, sucking gently on her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around Uzu's shoulders, her fingers digging into Uzu's shoulders.

The girl's hands moved back down Uzu's chest to grasp at Uzu's shirt, her fingers tugging on the material to pull it off. Uzu reached down, grasping Ryuko's hands. He pulled her hands up to his lips as he placed gentle kisses on the girl's knuckles. He guided Ryuko's hands back around his shoulders as his hands found her breasts again. Ryuko tilted her head back, panting lightly as Uzu began to roll his palms against her pebbled nipples again.

She mewled softly, her fingers digging into Uzu's shoulders as the male's lips returned to her neck. He sucked on her skin gently as his hands moved around to Ryuko's back. The girl arched her back off the wall once more as Uzu's hands found the clasps of her bra. He quickly unhooked it and slipped it off her shoulders just far enough that her breasts freed from the soft material.

Uzu moved his lips to Ryuko's collarbone, sucking on her skin, as his hands moved back to cup her bare breasts. Ryuko gasped again as Uzu pinched her nipples, rolling it in between his fingers.

Ryuko tilted her head back against the wall, a soft breath passing through her lips as Uzu gently kissed his way down her chest. She moaned softly as Uzu's mouth closed over one of her nipples, his other hand playing with the neglected one.

The girl mewled softly as she bit her lip, her hands coming up to run through Uzu's hair.

Ryuko moaned wantonly as she tugged gently on Uzu's hair, her moans encouraging Uzu to begin sucking and licking at her hardened nipple. Ryuko tugged hard on Uzu's hair before the male finally released Ryuko's breast with a soft popping sound. He smirked up at Ryuko as she looked down at him breathlessly. Uzu kissed Ryuko's breast once more before kneeling in front of her and kissing his way down her stomach.

She sighed softly, her head resting back against the wall. "Uzu..." She moaned his name softly, her fingers running through his hair.

Uzu tugged softly on Ryuko's underwear, slipping the silky material down her legs. Ryuko lifted her leg, allowing Uzu to slip her underwear off completely and toss it off to the side. Uzu moved Ryuko's kimono slightly so that it was just hanging off of her shoulders. He leaned back down, placing a soft kiss on Ryuko's skin, just below her belly button.

The green haired male slipped one of his hands around one of Ryuko's thighs, lifting it just slightly so that she could hook it around his shoulder.

Ryuko leaned back against the wall, most of her weight on the leg that was still standing on the floor. She left one of her hands in Uzu's hair, the other moving up to cover her lips as Uzu moved his mouth in between her legs. His tongue came out from his parted lips, running gently over her lower lips.

A small smirk appeared on Uzu's face as he heard Ryuko whimper softly. He moved his other arm around Ryuko's hips to help support her as his tongue moved along her slit.

The dark haired girl clamped her hand tightly over her mouth, whimpering gently as Uzu's tongue moved up to run over her sensitive button, prodding it gently and teasingly. "A-Ahh," Ryuko's voice broke through as her lips parted, her hand quivering over her lips.

Uzu smirked again, his lips closing over her sensitive button as his tongue ran over it teasingly. Ryuko panted lightly, a short gasp passing through her lips as she felt Uzu's free hand move toward her opening, pushing two fingers inside of her. Ryuko tipped her head back, her eyes fluttering close as she felt Uzu begin to thrust his fingers inside her and suck on her teasingly.

Ryuko moaned softly, her fingers tugging gently on Uzu's hair as she encouraged him with her moans. "Uzu, Uzu..." She moaned softly, her hand falling to Uzu's shoulder, her fingers clenching onto the male's shoulder.

The girl moaned wantonly, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took. She continued to moan Uzu's name breathlessly, rolling her hips tentatively against Uzu's face. The male readjusted their position, hooking Ryuko's other leg over his shoulder and removing his fingers from inside the girl. Ryuko shuddered in response, her heels digging into Uzu's back as she felt Uzu support her weight against the wall.

Ryuko panted, her eyes fluttering open as she looked down at Uzu. She ran her fingers through the male's hair, her cheeks a dark shade of red. "Uzu..." She sighed softly. She rested her head back on the walk behind her as Uzu sucked harder until the girl finally reached her release.

Uzu pulled back as the girl rode out the last of her climax, kissing the inside of her thigh before he finally set her down on her feet. Uzu stood to his full height, his arms wrapping around Ryuko's waist as he held the tired girl against him. He placed gentle kisses on the top of Ryuko's head as she leaned into his touch, her legs still quivering.

Tiredly, Ryuko pulled back slightly to look up at Uzu. She reached up to cup his cheek before pulling him down for a soft kiss. "I didn't say it before, but I love you, Uzu. I really do." She mumbled against his lips.

The green haired male smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I know." He replied with a small chuckle. "And I love you too. But you already knew that." Uzu chuckled softly as he rubbed his nose against Ryuko's. The male leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ryuko's cheek, nodding his head over to the bed.

"Ready for bed?" Uzu asked as he lifted Ryuko into his arms, her legs hooking around his waist.

The girl nodded, leaning her forehead against Uzu's. "Mm, I'm sleepy, monkey." She mumbled as Uzu carried the two of them onto the bed. He sat Ryuko down on the bed, pulling her bra and kimono all the way off and leaving her in the nude. He quickly slipped out of his jeans and pulled off his shirt, handing the shirt to Ryuko.

The dark haired girl smiled as she slipped on Uzu's shirt, snuggling into it as Uzu crawled onto the bed with her. The pair laid down and Uzu wrapped his arm around Ryuko's waist. The green haired male pulled Ryuko closer to him, hugging her against his chest before the pair quickly slipped into slumber.

FIN.


End file.
